


Careless Whisper

by TweekingOut



Series: Style 1 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweekingOut/pseuds/TweekingOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he have fucked this all up so badly? He felt worse than he did when he went goth. He couldn’t help but wonder: how did this happen? How did it start? Why the hell did he say that!? No matter what he thought about this it wouldn’t’ change the fact it happened. What started this stupidity and reckless behavior?<br/>If there was even a beginning it would be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Whisper

Careless Whisper  
It shouldn’t have happened this way. Sure the two were bound to do something, but not a soul expected this. What is it exactly though? That can be explained simply, or complicated, however you take this tale.  
How could he have fucked this all up so badly? He felt worse than he did when he went goth. He couldn’t help but wonder: how did this happen? How did it start? Why the hell did he say that!? No matter what he thought about this it wouldn’t’ change the fact it happened. What started this stupidity and reckless behavior?  
If there was even a beginning it would be here.

A young boy who just turned fourteen sat on a bench in the ice cold. It was noon on a weekend with snow sparkling like a child’s glitter glue project. It lay untouched aside for a set of size nine boots that crunched to the cheap peeling wood seat. There the boy shook out medium straight ebony locks that contrasted sharply with the bright white and pale ice of the frozen lake. In the distance a few figures skated on the far side, looking much like ants from his vantage.  
His bright blue eyes were distraught with worry and fears one hi age shouldn’t need to go through. He lived in this redneck town called South Park. Filled with many varying opinions about many things. Specifically what is or isn’t acceptable with dating. This is what caused the poor boy to behaving this problem. He gnawed on his lip and pulled out his red and blue poof-ball hat. His friends would be okay with him but what about when he told him who he liked? The young boy sighed and thought of various ways to tell him. The one boy he liked. He was closest to him ever since they were children. No one could compare to-  
“Stan!” a voice shouted behind him, making the boy jump and immediately cover his expression with false happiness. “There you are dude, where have you been?” A cute short boy of the same age waved and ran to him. He left another set of boot prints in the snow. His dark jeans were soaked on the bottom from melting snow contact. The bright orange was hard to miss with the neon green ushanka cap on his head. Not to mention the scarlet curls that poked through the accessory. His pale face was accented with faint freckles that really popped with cold flushed cheeks.  
Stan got distracted for a moment staring into the final piece of his puzzle. Bright emerald eyes shone with true happiness and excitement. “Where have you been Stan? It’s game day!” The boy sat down next his friend on the bench. He was about a foot shorter than Stan. “What’s bothering you?” His expression changed. He knew something was wrong.  
“Hey Kyle.” The boy held back his sigh. He discreetly checked him out from the corner of his eye “Nothin dude just one of those thinking days,” He stood up and stretched tall with his arms up. “Who’s all joining us today?” Stan smiled sweetly and held out his hand to help him off the decrepit object.  
“Just us, Kenny and Cartman are trying to prank Craig’s gang. I’d rather spend my day with you today so I turned them down.” Every word from that cracking voice melted him. The ebony teen almost got lost in the sound without recognizing the words that went along with it. When it registered he turned a light pink and his heart started going. Just the two of them, by his own choice? Sure they’d done that before but it had years since they did an intimate sleepover with just the two of them. Sure enough hey would share Kyle’s large bed like always. Before it was merely platonic though. He hadn’t slept in the same room the ginger sin¬¬¬¬¬¬ce well before he found out he liked him. The thought both excited and made him want to puke.  
He pulled Kyle to his dainty feet and mock kissed his hand. “Yes my Lord,” he joked with a wink in reference the their old game of dungeons and douchebags. Kyle laughed and rolled his eyes taking his hand back.  
“Nasty dude!” he wiped off invisible slobber on Stan’s coat. Said teen placed his hat back on and stood up properly “But really, what should we do tonight?” he was excited as Stan was. He wondered if he felt like throwing up to.


End file.
